


Nightmares

by SeaMeMeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Reibert - Freeform, Smut, older than in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMeMeow/pseuds/SeaMeMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertl wakes from a nightmare, and soon enough things get heated between himself and Reiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> TBH the sex is probably off by...maybe quite a lot...because I just know this stuff from reading other smut filled stories that explain things in this sort of manner. While also being a bit vague on things. But still. Just...hope you enjoy?  
> Also this is my first smut so... 9_9 XD

I sat up in the bed, panting. Another nightmare had plagued me in my sleep, my body shook and was covered in sweat. I played the terror in my head again, wanting to scream out in pain. So I shook my head, told myself that I was okay and tried to get the horror out of my head. 

"What's wrong Bertl?" I heard a voice beside me...I must have woken up Reiner.

"Just...another nightmare..." I whispered, and before I knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Was it...that one...?" I felt a familiar pair of lips graze over my shoulder and slowly up my neck. I nodded, carefully wrapping my own arms around the other man.

"Don't worry...I'm right here. We're not in a world with a bunch of giants that eat people and we're not people who can change into them." Reiner's hand brushed against my cheek and I looked into his golden eyes. I pressed my own hand against my lover's cheek, carefully pulling him in for a kiss.

Our lips connected, and soon parted. I gently pressed my forehead against Reiner's.

"Thank you Reiner..." I smiled, and soon saw the other man do the same.

"No problem. Are you feeling better?"

"Much better."

We both laid back down in the bed, pulling the blanket up to our shoulders. I wrapped my arms around Reiner's chest while Reiner pressed his back against my chest. I breathed in Reiner's scent and nuzzled my face into his neck. I listened to his breaths and heart beat, and after a moment realized they were speeding up. 

"Reiner?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"...promise not to laugh?"

"...yes...."

Reiner pulled my right hand below his waist and onto his crotch, he blushed at the touch.

I gasped as I brushed over Reiner's hard on, and felt a bit of excitement tingle within myself. 

"...I did that?"

I watched as Reiner nodded in embarrassment, and couldn't help but chuckle.

'He's so cute when he's embarrassed.' I couldn't help but think. 'I wonder how he'll react if I...' I started to put my lips against Reiner's neck, grinning when he let out a few gasps.

Reiner soon turned around so he could face me, and crashed his lips against mine, wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt a moan erupt from my throat as Reiner managed to slip his tongue into my mouth, pulling us closer together. I found my own hands wrapping around his neck and brushing against his short, blonde hair. 

We tangled into each other, and soon he was towering over me while taking of his shirt. I pulled my own shirt off and they were discarded somewhere on the floor. He bent down to reach my mouth again and then trailed kisses down my throat, leaving me to gasp and moan slightly. I could feel my erection growing, especially when he got down to my chest a nibbled on one of my nipples.

His hands fumbled around my body, touching here and there, leaving the spots hot and tingly. Soon they found the waistband of my boxers and slid them down, tossing them to the side. He hungrily eyed my whole naked body, and it seemed as if he was taking a picture of me in his head. "S-Stop staring already..." I covered my face with my hand, blushing crimson. I felt the urge to cover the bulge down below but Reiner stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I peaked through my fingers to watch as his face loomed close to mine, and his breath tickled my neck. "I'm sorry Bertl...I just couldn't help but admire your beautiful body...as always..." He whispered into my ear and nibbled my ear lobe, sending a shiver down my spine.

With the wrist that was in his hand, he guided my hand to the waistline of his boxers. "Can you help me out Bertl?" He pulled back his face and smirked, and the blush on my face burned. I gulped down the saliva that built up, and nodded, my fingers gripping around the waistband. My other hand found the opposite end, and they both tugged together to pull the underwear down and expose Reiner's large member. Reiner slipped the boxers off his legs and also tossed them to join the rest of our clothes. My eyes couldn't help but wander across his well-built body, the body that had embraced me before and will hopefully continue to far into the future. I sat up a bit, sliding my hand down his chest to his abs, feeling the toned muscle. "Bertl..." His voice called me back to reality and when I looked up, I saw the blush dusted on his cheeks and the lust in his piercing eyes.

"S-Sorry...I'm a hypocrite..." I saw him smirk before kissing me again, and he pulled away. "It's okay. Now, let me give some attention to your little friend." He moved down towards my waist, and grasped my hips, slowly putting his mouth on my dick. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against the head, and ran it down my member, causing me to gasp. His lips kissed the shaft before he indulged on it, wrapping his mouth around the top and soon plunging the member down into his mouth. The heat was unbearable, and I couldn't help but try to buck my hips, but his strong arms kept me from moving. He pulled his mouth off, grinning in pleasure at my reaction. "You like that?" He licked me again and a shivered. I nodded. "...so...I should keep going?" He took one of his hands off my hips and twirled it around the tip of my aching cock. I nodded again, taking a gulp from being so excited. 

"Then beg." He moved his hand away and stared at me, waiting for me to say something, something to fire him up. "Please?" I mumbled, my pride in the way. "No no, more Bertl. Say that you _want me_...that you **need me**." His fingers stroked along my inner thigh, just waiting for me to break. "U-uh....well...I love you...and...I need you in my life?" I grinned nervously, his fingers were driving me crazy. "No no. You know how. C'mon. **_Beg_**." His fingers removed themselves from my thigh and rested against my hips again. I missed the touch already. 

"...p-please continue...to...lick me...and kiss me...and suck me...because I love you...and need you...and really want you to fuck me right now." I tried to hide my face, feeling the burn of my flushed flesh, but I couldn't help but glance at Reiner, and the smirk on his face was just...so sexy, that I felt my face burn hotter. 

"Good boy Bertl." Before I knew it, my length was in his mouth, and my hips wished to buck again. Moans escaped my throat and I heard Reiner groan, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure he was giving me before. 

"R-Reiner..." I panted, but sadly, he removed his mouth before I could hit my climax. 

"Sorry...you'll have to wait a bit...I want us to come together..." He kissed my inner thigh before quickly grabbing something from the bedside end table. Lube.

He squirted the substance onto his hand, warming the gel by rubbing it between his palms, and then coating his fingers in it. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded. 

His index finger slowly dug into my entrance, and I tried to relax. The process had been done many times before...but I still wasn't used to it. He slowly stretched the muscle, and thrusted in and out before adding another finger. I had to keep myself calm, for this one was a bit painful, but the pain dulled away and he sped up, scissoring his fingers within. By the third finger, he was on a pretty fast pace, his fingers searched for something...probably my prostate, and when he hit it, I moaned loud and panted hard, feeling pleasure rise. He grinned before pulling his fingers out, preparation was complete. 

He covered his member with lube, and soon positioned himself in front of my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, and I gasped, grasping at the bed sheet and panting as he filled me. Soon he was thrusting in and out, groaning and grunting on the occasion. I felt as he entered and exited me over and over, slowly building up speed. 

"Mmm...Bertl...it feels so good inside of you..." He groaned, clutching my hips. I moaned in response, him ramming into me again. He tried to change his angle, shifting his legs. He rammed into me again, but this time hitting my sweet spot. I let out a groan, "R-Right there..." He heard me and continued to hit there, again and again, I gripped the sheets harder, my breaths in time with his thrusts and my moans growing louder. I was almost at my climax, and I was assuming Reiner was too. 

"B-Bertl...mmm..." I heard him groan my name again, and the heat built up before I released, yelling out his name, "REINER!" The pleasure was intense as I felt my legs shake and my fluids spurt onto him and myself. He was still thrusting within me before he himself came, coating my insides with his semen. "Bertl!" He grunted, collapsing onto me and the sticky substance left on us. 

"Well...that was great..." Reiner looking up at me and grinned, I was about to hug him but the fact that we were sticky and gross set me off a bit. 

"How about we get cleaned up and get back to sleep?" I smiled. 

He nodded and we quickly cleaned ourselves up before cuddling back in bed. 

"Night Bertl." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead, then snuggled into my side. 

"Goodnight Reiner..." I gave him a kiss on the head, and soon fell asleep.


End file.
